One Lasting Love
by Bookfanatic1778
Summary: This does include Sheke, Fourtris, Chrill, Urlene, ect. The war never occured, but Al did die. Some fluff included. Basically telling the life of tris and four if the war never occured. More characters than the ones listed!
1. Chapter 1

Divergent: One Lasting Love

Chapter one

Tris's POV

-Ten months since initiation-

"Morning beautiful." Tobias whispers against my lips. I open my eyes and kiss him.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" I ask deviously. I see a glint in his eyes.

"Since I woke up." He said proudly.

"Uh, stalker much!" I joke, and kiss him again. "We should get going. We start training transfers today." I tell him, breaking the kiss. I hop out of bed and cross the room to where I kept my clothes. I grab a black shirt with off the shoulder sleeves, and some black skinny jeans. I head to the bathroom and take a quick shower before putting my clothes on. I pull my long blonde hair into a ponytail, and apply a thin layer of eyeliner, mascara and black eyeshadow. I sit down at the table and drink my coffee and eat the cake Tobias brought me.

We walked down to the net holding hands. I know the initiates will be here any minute. I know my position. I make the announcements while Tobias helps the initiates down from the net. As I turn around I see a body hit the net.

Xx Page Break xX

Tobias's POV

I help all the initiates from the net. Tris makes the announcements. I have caught quite a few girls staring at me, so I know this year will be interesting. I check the list of initiates it reads:

Erudite:

Jase; a tall boy with thick brown hair

Talia; A short thin girl with stick straight blonde hair

Damion; a medium height Boy with curly black hair

Amity:

Dea; a thin short girl with black curly hair

Drake: a short boy who looks like a thirteen year old

Kai: a boy who has blonde hair and is fairly tall

Maya: a tall girl with thin brown hair

Candor:

Mia: a tall girl with unevenly cut auburn hair

Emily: a small girl with black short hair

Lilai: a taller girl with blonde hair

Jake: a tall boy with auburn hair

Dauntless:

Jared: a tall boy with black hair.

Dianna: a girl with blonde hair died purple at the ends

Cassy: a girl on the shorter side

Cameron: likes to be called Cam

Jason: a tall boy

Tris looks over everyone, so I know she's starting soon. I walk over to her and stand beside her. I see Uriah and Zeke talking to the Dauntless borns.

"Listen up!" She shouts, "This is Four, and I'm Six!" I smile, but as soon as I do, a girl, Lilai, pipes up.

"Why numbers for names?" She questions. Tris grows annoyed. I see her walk over to her.

"What's your name?" She asked in a quiet voice. She is actually quite scary.

"Lilai, and unlike you, I have a proper name." Lilai spat.

"Well listen Lilai. If Four and I wanted to put up with you candor smart mouths, we would have joined their faction. Understood?" She snarls. "The first lesson you all will learn from us is to keep you mouths shut. Got it?"

They all nod. Seemed like they didn't want to get on her bad side. Smart choice on their part. I continue the tour.

"I'm Four." We lead them to the pit. "This is the pit. You come here to eat, shop, and gather with friends." I shout over the noise. A few boys start snickering, but Tris glares at them and they stop. We walk to the Chasm.

"This is the Chasm." Tris said loud enough to hear over the crashing of the water. "One daredevil jump into it, and it will end your life. We now have hidden cameras due to the fact of certain incidents occurring previous years." Tris is tough, but her eyes start to get a little teary. "I lost one of my best friends to the Chasm, so if you think I'm the type to mess with you, think again!" She snaps.

We lead them to the dorms. So then we head home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias's POV

I shake Tris in order to wake her up today. She woke up, but only after I poured cold water on her. But currently we walk down the hall to the training room. I look at the hall clock. It's 7:50. Initiates start to come in five minutes. We enter he room, and are treated by non other than five of the initiates, Jase, Talia, Damion, Dea, and Lilai. Of course most are Erudite, so they must be eager to learn. Tris gets everything set up whilst I practice.

The initiates filed into the room. Each stood in the straight line we told them to form. Tris and I hand each person a few knives, and then we stand I front of them. Tris stands to my right, and I to her left.

"Today you will be learning one ing, and one thing only. That is how to throw knives." I shout. "Six and I will demonstrate." I watch as Tris walks to the target board I front of me. The initiates have panicked faces on, thinking I'm going to hurt her.

I teach them the proper way to throw the knives then start the demonstration. "This one goes above her head." I tell them, and it lands scaly there. "This one above her shoulder," they all look shocked. "And this one will go right above her ear." I say, though she knows it will nick her ear. And it does so, but in the exact spot it did during her initiation.

Tris looks at me and grins. She pulls the knife from her ear, and breaks away from the wall. I hand her some antiseptics and a bandaid. I watch the initiates as she tends to her cut.

Well after 2:00 we let the initiates roam around as they please. Tris heads to the cafeteria whilst I stay here and clean up. I hear the door creak open, but instead of Tris I see Mia. She walks over to me slowly.

"How is it that you trained Beatrice to be a dauntless prodigy like you if you were both from Abnegation, Tobias?" She asked. How did she know anything about Tris and I? Suddenly noticing that I was not paying attention, she pressed me against the wall, and held a knife to my neck.

I feel the knife cut into my neck, but here the door open just before my eyes closed.

Xx Page Break xX

Tris's POV

I walk in with Lunch for Tobias and I, but drop the tray as I see Mia trying to kill him. The tray clatters to the ground and I run over to the two who are against the wall. I grabbed Mia and pulled her away from Tobias. I throw her to the floor, but she managed to her the blade of the knife into my arm. I dial Uriah's number and tell him to come immediately with Zeke.

As they enter the room Zeke and Uri run to Tobias and I.

"Tris! What happened?" Zeke asked. "And who did this?" Uri added.

"Mia." I said pointing at the girl on the floor next to me. She was knocked out. "She tried to Kill Tobias." This time I actually start to cry. Tobias, my Tobias was knocked out, and dyeing on the floor.

Zeke helps me up, then he and Uri carry Tobias to the infirmary, while I wake Mia up and take her to see Max.

Xx Page Break xX

Mia's POV

Tris shakes me awake. I stand up slowly. She doesn't know I know about her, nor does she know I know about Tobias. I can't wait to se the look on her face.

"Move it Mia!" Tris snaps, "You haven't got all day." I glare at her.

"Okay Six, or should I call you Beatrice?" She looks surprised. I struck something.

"How do you know name?" She hisses as we enter Max's room.

"Tris! Are you okay? And why is this initiate here?" Max bellows.

"I'm fine, I'm not so sure about Four though." Tris says in a sad voice. She must really like Tobias. "And Mia's here because she tried to kill both Tobias and I."

"Why did you try that Mia? Six and Four are our top members of Dauntless." Max tells me.

"I did it because we must rid the world of those awful Divergents, and I happen to know that Tris and Tobias are the top two on the list." I answer.

"You will be arrested and put on trial. After that, we leaders will decide what happens to you." Max said, and the two guards behind him take me out of the room. They lead me to a jail cell, and lock the door behind me.

**Hey guys! I tried to make the story chapters a bit longer! Hope this chapter is interesting! I will update at least one chapter every Wednesday, so keep checking for new updates! If you want me to Do someone's POV who isn't already up, leave a comment and I will try to incorporate them into the story! Keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris's POV

I rush to the infirmary after taking Mia to see Max. God I hate that girl. Marlene greats me with a sad smile. She takes me to the room where Tobias was being kept while she helped me tend to the knife cut in my arm. She then let me see Tobias who was sleeping due to blood loss. I start to cry into her shoulder.

"Why did it have to happen to him?" I sobbed. I was a wreck. Tobias didn't deserve this.

"Calm down Tris. He should wake up within the next twenty four hours." She said trying to cheer me up. I turn around as I hear movement coming from the hospital bed.

"Where am I?" He asked with a scratchy voice. His cut was stitched up and covered in bandaging. I rush over to him.

"Tobias, t-thank god!" I said sobbing happy tears this time. "Your in the infirmary. Mia tried to kill you." He looks up with me, a sad look in his eye.

"Shame. She was a promising initiate." He said

"Max wants us to testify against her this week." I tell him. "I told him it was dependent on whether or not you were in a better condition." He nods.

Xx Page Break xX

Tobias's POV

"Max wants us to testify against her this week." Tris tells me. "I told him it was dependent on whether or not you were in a better condition." I nod.

"I'll do it." I tell her. "Mean time, I need outa here." I tell Marlene.

"Yes, yes." She said handing me the paper work.

Xx Page Break xX

-Three days later-

Tris's POV

Tobias and I had Zeke and Uriah train the initiates for the past few days so we could heal and prepare for the testimony today. Currently we lie on the couch sharing a piece of cake.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asked.

"I-I don't know." I say shaking my head. "I think so, but it will be hard."

He checks his watch. "Shit!" I look down at his watch too. "We have to go. The trial is in thirty minutes." I scramble up from the couch. I slip on my shoes and head out the door with Tobias right behind me. We make it barely ten minutes before the trial started. I walk down as my name is called. Max hands me the needle with truth serum in it. I inject it in the proper spot.

"What is your name?" He questions me.

"Tris." I tell him, "Beatrice Prior. Daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior, sister of Caleb Prior." I say loud and proud.

"Okay Beatrice, what is your side of the story?" Max asked.

"Well, Tobias was cleaning up after training the Initiates, whilst I went to get us some lunch. I suppose Mia came in after I left, because when I came back, what I saw was infuriating." I tell him.

"What did you see?" Max asked.

"Well, I had dropped the food because I saw Mia digging a knife into Tobias's neck." I say, holding back tears. "I ripped Mia off and knocked her uncontious. She managed to lodge the knife in my arm, but I called Zeke and Uriah to help me bring Tobias to the infirmary, where he then woke up three hours later. I had brought Mia to see you, and before we entered, she knew about my past, who I am, and wanted to kill me for suspecting I was Divergent, as well as Tobias." I gulp.

"Thank you Tris. You may go back to your seat." He tells me, then calls Tobias up.

Tobias reveals how Mia did the same thing about distracting him with his past. Then attempting murder. Tears sting my eyes. I leave the room with Tobias for the rest of e trial, unable to bear it all.

**Sorry for e short chapter! It's like almost one in the morning, so I finished it up quickly! Again, apologies for the length and cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mia's POV

I was led back to my cell after the trial led me to be guilty and sentenced to the death penalty. What have I done?s all I repeat in my head. I made a mistake. One bad enough to end my life.

I face the wall, while I lay on my side on some straw. A small tear slides down my cheek. I only wanted to kill the divergent people so I could avenge my sister who was killed by one at the age of five.

I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep. I known in a 24 hours time I will die. I just want to be with my family and friends before then.

Tris's POV

I sit on the couch in our apartment. Tobias is stopping in the cafeteria to get me food. My breakfast still sits on the counter, a single bite taken out of it. I decide to take a walk to the cafeteria to meet Tobias there.

I enter the cafeteria, and Tobias spots me. As he walks over to me I stand still, shaking from hunger. He stops when he is an arms length away, handing me a plate of turkey and potatoes.

"Feeling better?" He asked after I finished the food on my plate.

"I feel like I need to shoot stuff." I say under my breath. "We should take the initiates for paintball later." I tell him. He agrees and so does Zeke, who passed it on to Uri, who is supposed to tell the dauntless born.

I walk to the dorms where all the transfers are gathered. The quit it when I walk in. "Listen up!" I snap, "tonight at eight, meet by the train tracks. Those who fail to do so will be cut!" They all sigh.

"What do we wear?" Dea asked.

"Anything comfortable." I say and leave.

Xx Page Break xX

-eight pm-

Tobias's POV

The initiates are all here at the tracks. It is a cool, quiet night. Tris slips her cold hand into mine, and I smile a little. Zeke and Uriah are each carrying either the guns or the paintballs. I hear a train screech to a stop.

We arrive at the pier. We all get off, and Uri, Zeke, Tris and I stand I front of them. We agreed on picking transfers first for teams.

"Hello initiates." Zeke said. "We are going to play a little game we like to call dauntless capture the flag. Rules are simple." He said eagerly.

"If you get hit by one of e paintballs it will hurt enough to distract you." Uri continues where Zeke left off. "So basically we will divide into two teams. Zeke and I lead one, while Six and Four lead **the** other. Each team hides their flag somewhere. The team who gets the other teams flag first wins. Get it?" The initiates nod.

"We pick first." Tris said. "We will start with transfers. Talia," we call her over.

"Damion." Zeke calls.

"Emily." We chose her.

"Jase." Uriah shouts

"Kai." He smiles.

"Lilai." Smile.

"Dea."

"Maya."

"Drake."

"Dauntless borns now." Zeke said. "We choose Cam."

"Sure. We choose Dianna."

"Cassy.

"Jared."

"Jason." They finish. "Let's go."

We run towards the carousel. "Stay here." We instruct. We start to climb the ferris wheel. I look up at Tris. Her hair flows in the wind as she climbs up gracefully. "They hid it in the smallest tree." She said. "Zeke and Uri are guarding it." We climb down again.

"Okay. Jared, Kai, and Emily, stay here and guard the flag. The rest of you distract those who try to reach the flag. Six and I will retrieve the flag." We instruct. A few hide in trees, others in plain sight.

Xx Page Break xX

Tris's POV

We run to the area Zeke and Uriah had the flag in. They are play fighting so this will be easy. They had sent all the others to retrieve out flag. I crept through the bushes, and stop then Uri breaks out of the fight. Tobias distracts them from the other side and I snatch the flag.

Tobias and I cheer. We all head to the train. Tomorrow is a big day. We have to witness the killing of Mia who almost killed us. We also have to perform it, which has me on my toes. I start to worry.

We get into bed, me wearing Tobias's old shirt for pajamas, him wearing his shorts.

**hey guys! Next chapter I will try to add some fluff! Post any ideas you have for the story! Please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tobias's POV/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I get out of bed and make pancakes for Tris. I mix the batter as the griddle heats up, pouring three pancakes on each side.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After all the pancakes are poured, I place six on each plate, adding chocolate chips,strawberries, and syrup to both.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Mmmm." I hear. I turn around and see Tris standing right behind me.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Morning Beautiful." I say as I set the plates down. I grab her hands and she leans against me. I tilt my head down and kiss her forehead, then her nose, then flip her around and kiss her on the mouth.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's eat." I say sitting at the table. She grabs her fork and devours her food.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Xx Page Break xXdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tris's POVdiv  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Tobias and I clean up after eating the pancakes he made. I look at the clock. We have ten minutes until the death of Mia. I swallow hard.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's go." I say, slipping on some shoes. I walk out the door and into the isolated room where Mia was to be killed.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We get to the room almost exactly the same time they bring Mia out. Max lifts the gun and holds it to her temple.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Be brave Mia." He said plainly. I hear the trigger click and the gun goes off. I bury my face in Tobias's shirt. I feel hi face rest on my head. I am completely silent until we were excused. The initiate girls are crying, and the guys are trying to comfort them.div 


End file.
